


Neil’s New Haircut

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Andreil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Allison takes Neil to get his haircut, Andrew loves it
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 130





	Neil’s New Haircut

Andrew climbed the last steps of Fox Tower, his backpack banging against his side with every step, weighed down with his books. Classes today had dragged and Andrew wanted nothing more than to change into some sweats and relax with Neil. The hall was empty and Andrew assumed that the majority of the Foxes were still in their classes - Andrew knew Neil didn’t have any classes today so he knew he’d be at home.  
When Andrew opened the door to the dorm and stepped inside, he saw Nicky spread out on the couch, watching the TV. Neil was nowhere to be seen.  
“Oh, hey, Andrew,” Nicky smiled, glancing up at the TV. Andrew gave him a small nod in lieu of hello,  
“Where’s Neil?” Andrew asked, dropping his backpack to the floor. Andrew noticed the small smirk that Nicky tried hard to bite back,  
“Erm, in the bedroom, I think,” Nicky said, not quite catching Andrew’s eye. Andrew cocked his head - he wasn’t imagining Nicky acting strange right now, right?  
“Okay,” Andrew muttered, gaze lingering on Nicky a moment longer. Nicky offered a small shrug before turning back to the TV. Brow furrowed, Andrew made his way down the hallway into the bedroom.  
Neil was laying on his stomach on his bed, a textbook open in front of him as he studied. He was holding a pen that he was absentmindedly chewing on, and Andrew couldn’t help but think how good looking Neil looked.  
It took Andrew a moment to realise that Neil looked different. His hair looked different. Not bad, just different. Neil looked up, flashing Andrew a quick grin.  
“Hey,” Neil said, twirling the pen around his mouth.  
“Your hair,” Andrew said, it was the only thing he could focus on, after all. Neil’s hair which has been messy and dangling in his eyes just that morning, had been cut shorter. The sides and back were trimmed short and neat, and the top was longer, tousled effortlessly and hanging over his forehead.  
“Yeah,” Neil said blushing slightly, “I got a haircut.”  
“I can see that,” Andrew said, biting the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to tell Neil just how good he thought he looked. “You didn’t tell me you were getting a haircut.”  
“I wasn’t planning on it,” Neil said, dropping the pen to his textbook, “but Allison insisted I needed one, so she took me today.”  
Andrew continued to stare at Neil, Neil’s words flying straight over his head. All Andrew could focus on was how good Neil looked, and how much he’d like to be kissing him, running his hands through that beautiful hair.  
“Do you like it?” Neil asked, watching Andrew with wide, earnest eyes, trying to comprehend how he was feeling.  
“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, stepping forward.  
“Yes,” Neil said, a small smile playing on his lips as he shifted around until he was sitting up facing Andrew. Andrew reached out and mussed Neil’s hair, until it fell naturally. Andrew didn’t think that Neil could look any hotter right now, but as he looked up at Andrew with wide, icy blue eyes and a perfect curlicue of auburn hair falling across his forehead, Andrew couldn’t hold himself back.  
Andrew leant forward, a hand holding either side of Neil’s face as their lips met. Andrew kissed Neil passionately, hoping to relay his feelings through his kiss.  
When Andrew broke away, breathing hard, Neil’s face split into a wide grin,  
“So, I guess you like the haircut?” Neil asked.  
“Shut up, junkie,” Andrew muttered, trying hard to keep the smile off his face. Andrew slowly stood up straight, reluctantly letting go of Neil’s face. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he promised, turning on his heel and heading out of the bedroom.  
He ignored Nicky’s intense stare as he passed him on his way to the kitchen, quickly grabbing a glass of water. On his way back, Nicky put his hand out and stopped him,  
“I guess you like Neil’s new haircut, then,” Nicky grinned, taking in Andrew’s flustered, slightly disheveled appearance.  
“Shut up, Nicky,” Andrew said, not denying it.


End file.
